In downhole industries, including the hydrocarbon production industry, settable seals are a commonly used device. Settable seals, in some configurations are used to create an annular seal, and in some applications, also serve a mechanical centering or anchoring function, between nested tubular members. While traditional elastomeric annular seals are quite effective for their intended purpose, the do suffer from degradation due to the harsh environment downhole. When annular seals fail, they usually require replacement. Replacement causes interruption in production and significant rig time both translating into a substantial cost. Since costs are always to be avoided in any business venture, the art would well receive a settable seal having greater resistance to the downhole environment thereby creating a longer service life.